


What Could Go Wrong?

by Axandrela



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy Coulson, F/M, Gen, Grades 6-12, Lost inspiration for the fic, On Hiatus, Teacher Melinda May, Teacher Phil Coulson, mama may, semi permanent hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheild High was a normal school... but the kids there sure weren't! From blowing up the science labs, to babysitting while in detention, hospitalising fellow students, and hacking the school mainframe. It's a wonder the history and gym teachers haven't gone crazy! Especially since that is just what involves THEIR kids! Let alone their friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SHEILD HIGH was a large school from grades 6-12. Phil Coulson was a history teacher who realy didn't want to be hosting detention that evening especially with the size of the group today. Over a dozen names were on the list for detention.

Steve Rogers  
Age 18  
Grade 12  
Captain of the football team  
Reason for detention- Punched a fellow student (Grant Ward) in the face  
Claims reason is he doesn't like bullies

Coulson was slightly shocked yet at the same time entirely un-suprised at this, he then read the next name.

Grant Ward  
Age 16  
Grade 11  
Notes- Not first offence of this exact same thing  
Reason for detention- Threw two fellow students (Leo Fitz amd Jemma Simmons) into the fountain

Again?!?! He rubbed his forehead in frustration, ready to smack the kid himself. Coulson understood completely why Steve was in detention now.  
   
Tony Stark  
Age 17  
Grade 12  
Notes- again...  
Reason for detention- Blew up a science lab  
Says he'll pay for damages

Bruce Banner  
Age 17  
Grade 12  
Reason for detention- Blew up a science lab

Thor Odinson  
Age 17  
Grade 12  
Reason for detention- fought with another student (Loki Odinson)

Loki Odinson  
Age 15  
Grade 10  
Reason for detention- Fought with another student (Thor Odinson)

A sigh escaped from his mouth at those four names. It had become a regular occurrence for them to be here for those exact reasons.

Clint Barton  
Age 17  
Grade 11  
Notes- This student has tendencies tward abnormal mischief and trouble  
Reason for detention- crawling through the vents...

Under that in pen was written another name

Katie Kate Bishop  
Age 9  
Grade 3  
Reason for detention - her babysitter has detention  
Notes- Do you mind if we practice archery in detention today Phill? Thanx!

Then it went back to the neatly typed list. He made a sound that was half groan half laugh at the his foster son's antics.

Natasha Romanoff  
Age 16  
Grade 11  
Notes- foriegn exchange student from Russia- 2nd year. Master of many martial arts including Judo, Karate, Taekwondo and her native Systema. Has violent tendencies.  
Reason for detention- hospitalized a fellow student for flirting with her

Coulson sighed. He would have to talk with her after detention.

Pietro Maximoff  
Age 12  
Grade 7  
Reason for detention- fighting with fellow student (Ultron Androis)  
Claims it was in defense of his sister Wanda Maximoff

Wanda Maximoff  
Age 12  
Grade 7  
Reason for detention- fighting with fellow student  (Ultron Androis)  
Claims in defense of Vision Androis.

Vision Androis  
Age 12  
Grade 7  
Reason for detention- fighting with another student (Ultron Androis)

Ultron Androis  
Age 18  
Grade 12  
Note- frequent offender  
Reason for detention- fighting with three fellow students  (Vision Androis, Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff)

Lorna Dane  
Age 11  
Grade 6  
Reason for detention threw cutlery at a fellow student (Ultron Androis)  
Claims in retaliation for him fighting with her half-siblings Pietro and Wanda Maximoff

It seemed everyday that Ultron was beating on his brother, and everyday that Wanda came to Vision's defence, only for her siblings to come to hers.

Sharon Carter  
Age 16  
Grade 11  
Reason for detention- argument nearing violence with Kara Pelamis  
Says Steve was totally justified in hitting Ward

Kara Palamas  
Age 17  
Grade 11  
Reason for detention- argument nearing violence with Sharon Carter

Coulson outright laughed at this. The two girls were in detention for arguing that their respective boyfriends didn't deserve detention.

Bobbi Morse  
Age 17  
Grade 11  
Notes- frequently in detention due to constant fights/arguments  
Reason for detention- fighting with fellow student Lance Hunter

Lance Hunter  
Age 17  
Grade 11  
Notes- frequently in detention due to constant fights/arguments  
Reason for detention- fighting with fellow student Bobbi Morse

Again... These two realy needed to either stop breaking up or stop getting back together. Though that might not help...

Leo Fitz  
Age 12  
Grade 11  
Foreign exchange student from Scotland- 1st year. GENUIS- Engineering protégé.  
Reason for detention- blew up a second science lab

Jemma Simmons  
Age 12  
Grade 11  
Foreign exchange student from England- 1st year. GENIUS- Biology and Chemistry protégé.  
Reason for detention- blew up a second science lab

Another lab!?!? Between them and the 'Science Bros' that was two today and 7 that month! He would be talking to them after detention aswell.

Skye Coulson  
Age 11  
Grade 6  
Reason for detention- hacked the school mainframe to alter grades

He rubbed his temples in frustration, not only did his foster son and all three of the exchange students he hosted have detention, but his daughter too!?!? He would be having a very lengthy discussion with all of the teenagers who lived in his house.

 

Over the past two years his home had gone from just him and Melinda, to having five teenage children living there. Sometimes he wondered what they were thinking, adopting a 9 year old- reasonable, beginning to foster a 15 year old boy- ok a little out there, but taking in a foriegn exchange student that same year, and her and two more the next? He wondered how they survived!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I had exams to study for and once they were done I finally had time to work on this chapter, but once I finished it I didn't have any WiFi until last night. So, without further ado, here is chapter two!

 The veicle rolled to a stop and the back doors instantly opened allowing the six children I'm the back to exit. All six children began walking to the house with their heads down.

"Were do you think you are going?" the driver of the car asked

"To our rooms?" Fitz asked

"No, you are going to the family room to discuss what happened today at school and in detention." 

A chorus of "Yes Phil" and one "Yes Daddy" came as response as the group made their way to the family room.

Once there they all sat down to wait for the lecture to be over. "I am immensely disappointed in all of you..."

He was cut off by the youngest of the group "Phil? Could you lecture Clint first? He promised to take me to the park today."

"Don't think I won't be telling your parents what you did Kathrine, but I will speak to Clint first." his face turned from the child to the teen age boy she was seated by. "Why, WHY! Were you in the vents?"

"I was looking for my homework." he responded snarkily.

"Which was in the vents because?"

"I lost it there."

Phil groaned wondering when Melinda would be back from the gym. "Clinton you are not allowed to go to  Bobbi's party on Friday, for that and are not allowed to touch any bow and arrows for two weeks, due to your disruption using them in detention."

The 17 year old began to argue but was quickly silenced and sent out of the room, the 9 year old following behind him mumbling about not having anyone to teach her archery now.

"Who's next? FitzSimmons?"

The two 12 year olds instantly began to speak "It wasn't our fault the lab blew up" "It was simply because the instruments" "were obsolete" "And unable to withstand the" "Dendrotoxin we were trying to" "Synthesis in order to" "Create a weapon for the Police" "That wouldn't permanently..."

Phill cut off the two Brits "I don't care what you were doing. You will not be using the school labs for your personal experiments. At all. Understood?"

" Yes Phill." they responded dejectedly, as they went upstairs to one of their rooms undoubtedly to draw up blueprints for another invention.

"Now. Nat? How many times have we had this conversation?"

"He deserved it. And all I did was break his arm..."

"No Natasha, he did not, no matter how obnoxious and persistent his flirting was, deserve to be hospitalized. Unless it is in self defence we don't hurt people. Understood?" the girl nodded at his words "Now, you will not be going to Bobbi's party either and you will be visiting that boy in the hospital to apologize profusely."

As the 16 year old left the room heading twards her room, likely to blow of steam with her punching bag, Coulson turned to the remaining child. "Skye? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I love you Daddy?" the 11 year old said trying to get out of trouble..

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose "Why and how did you hack into the schools grading system?"

"I didn't change my grades. I changed Ward's to F's because he threw FitzSimmons in the fountain AGAIN!" Skye argued. "Besides it was easy."

" Go get your laptop, You are not allowed to use any electronics until further notice. Understood?" Skye nodded and trudged out of the room.

Coulson then colapsed on the couch massageing his forehead as the front door opened and his wife walked in, gym bag slung over her shoulder.

 

"What did they do?" Phil pointed at the detention attendance sheet that was sitting on top of his briefcase in response to Melinda's question.

"KIDS! GET YOUR BUTS DOWN HERE NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha break their groundings and try to go to Bobbi's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry I took so long. This story has been giving me grief, but I figured that since I just finished, and it's Thanksgiving in Canada (where I live) I'd be nice despite my exaustion from a three hour car ride, it being midnight, and a turkey coma. Enjoy!

All the lights in the house were off, the occupants seemingly all asleep. One would need to be watching for the movement to notice the window of one of the upstairs bedrooms open. A figure slipped silently from the window, landing in a roll on the trampoline in the backyard.

Moments later a second window opened as the other teen attempted to follow suit, much less gracefully. A crash and a yelp of pain filled the air as he fell off the windowsill and landed on the roof of the shed, causing multiple lights to flick on in the house.

Natasha sprinted over to the shed and climbed up. "Clint? Are you alright!" the boy simply groaned in response response.

One of the other windows opened and a head popped out "What're you doin'?" Skye's voice was slurred by sleep

The two teens ignored the younger girl. "Clint, your leg isn't supposed to bend that way."

The child's eyes went wide at those words. "MAMA! DADDY! Clint's hurt!" she yelled turning back into her room momentarily.

Two more windows opened. "Why were you climbing out of your windows?"

"Especially in the middle of the night?"

"They were sneaking out to go to Bobbi's party! For two geniuses, you sure are oblivious."

During the exchange more lights had turned on throughout the house, finally ending with the back door opening to reveal a man clad in Captian America pyjamas, a woman in a pink housecoat only a step behind. The two adults took in the sight before them, and the man placed his hand on his forehead. "Why? Just why?"

The woman stepped back inside, grabbing a phone before coming back out, holding it to her ear. "No I can't describe the injury... He's on the roof of the shed... No this is not a break in... They were trying to sneak out... I'll ask." she held the phone to her chest. "Nat? Is there a bone sticking out anywhere? Or blood coming from his head? Phil stop trying to climb up there! Go put the other kids back to bed!"

Three windows slammed shut at her words, and Phil went back inside. "I don't see a bone, or any blood on his head, but he's passed out!" the usualy colected sixteen year old girl sounded panicked.

"Calm down Nat." she held the phone to her ear again. "She can't tell what all happened, but he's fallen unconscious... No neither my husband or I can get up there... We have no clue how she got up... Given the crash, I'm going to guess he fell while climbing out of his window... Yes... Thank you."

She hung the phone up and walked over to the shed, speaking to the teen who was still consious. "Seriously? Even if he hadn't fallen?"

"I could have. Clint?" Natasha thought for a split second. "True." 

Soon the wailing of sirens filled the air, the ambulance pulling up in the driveway. One of the paramedics made his way to the door, and was met bet the eleven year old. "They're still on the shed, in the backyard."

"Skye! I thought I sent you back to bed?"

"Yes, Daddy." the little girl stalked back up the stairs as her father  took her place at the door.

"As she said, only Natasha has been able to reach him, so he's still out on the roof." the paramedic motioned for his teammates to join him as he followed Phil into the yard. 

Soon they were able to retrieve the boy and load him onto a stretcher, rolling him onto the ambulance. Natasha hovering as close as possible to him throughout the entire process. Melinda tried to lead the girl inside, but was unable to get her to let go of the stretcher. Sharing a look Phil nodded and moved to speak with one of the paramedics briefly before nodding at his wife once again. Melinda then retreated back to the house allowing Phil and Natasha to accompany him on the ambulance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later Clint regained consiousness only to begin choking on a mass of red waves as Natasha nearly knocked him over in a hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" The boy laughed, wiping a tear from her cheek, gasping at the pain as he shifted his freshly casted leg. The girl smiled slightly. "And don't you dare tell a soul about me crying


End file.
